One Hundred Ways To Say Goodbye
by Ren Apple
Summary: “I heard you leaving.” He paused, “Were you even going to say goodbye?” [ItaSasu] [Fanfic100 Community]
1. Just For Tonight

**Title:** Just For Tonight  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Characters:** Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke  
**Prompt:** 034. Not Enough.  
**Word Count:** 440 words  
**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** "I heard you leaving." He paused, "Were you even going to say goodbye?"

**Author's Notes:** This actually started as just a dialogue piece but just morphed its way into more.

---

The bed creaked. "I heard you leaving." He paused, "Were you even going to say goodbye?"

Itachi pulled his shirt over his head, irritated that his ponytail had become caught inside. He struggled with it for a moment before responding. "No."

Sasuke watched him with an obvious hurt look in his eyes. "Why not?" He turned away, his voice becoming rough. " No… Don't answer. It hurts more that way."

He gave his brother a short look, pulling on his boots. "Sasuke, you understand my obligations."

Sasuke pulled the sheet high up on his naked chest in mockery of modesty. "No, I don't understand why you find them more important than me!"

Itachi froze for a split second, before he resumed packing. "Akatsuki is unimportant."

"If it is so _unimportant_," he sneered the word, "then why are you leaving?"

"Contractual obligation." Itachi stated simply.

"Am I not important enough for your recognition, Nii-san?"

He walked over to Sasuke and cupped his cheek, rubbing his calloused thumb over the cheek softly. "Nothing is more important than you." He said, easily slipping his tongue past Sasuke's soft, pliant lips.

Sasuke moaned loudly at the sensation. Only Itachi could break his emotions down into petty histrionics. "Nii-san."

Compelled by the simple acquiesce, he released his hold. "What do you want, Sasuke?"

"Itachi, don't leave me."

"Sasuke, don't call me that. You-"

"No! No, Itachi! I have earned this right. I chased followed you after you left home." Sasukes eyes wet with unshed tears. "You broke Mother's heart, leaving without a word to anyone and joining the S-level criminals in Akatsuki."

Itachi turned his face away, unable to look at his younger brother.

"Look at me, Itachi!" Sasuke said, pulling his brother chin towards him and staring him in the eye. The sheet fell down to reveal his narrow waist. "I became strong enough to defeat you, just like you asked. I've done everything; you have asked m-" His voice choked, "Me, Itachi! Me! See me!"

Itachi pet his hair awkwardly. "Sasuk-"

"Why can't you just acknowledge me, Nii-san?" He whispered before yanking Itachi into a brutal kiss.

Itachi then took control of the kiss by nipping and biting at Sasuke's bottom lip. Itachi tasted blood, dribbling from a cut on his brother's lip. He soothed the harsh treatment he had caused with his tongue, lapping up the blood.

Sasuke pulled back from the kiss, his lips bruised and swollen. His breathing labored. "Please, Itachi."

"Please. Just for tonight."

Itachi nodded solemnly,_ just for tonight_.

Sasuke clutched tightly to his thin, muscled arms, burying his face in the crook of Itachi's neck. "Thank you, Itachi."


	2. Come, Pretty Girl

**Title:** Come, Pretty Girl  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Characters:** Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke  
**Prompt:** 033. Too Much.  
**Word Count:** 518 words  
**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** "Was it too much?" He thought, asking his twin image aloud.

**Author's Notes:** Geez, I am in such a drabble mood. pouts My attempt at ItaSasu smut. This is what happens when I am tired people!

---

Edging the liner carefully around the rims of his eyelids was tricky but he had seen Sakura do it. So it should be no problem for a genius, he thought. He blinked, setting the pencil down. He didn't look at his reflection just yet; he still needed to put on the rouge. Sasuke twisted the container slowly. The red stick rising up past the rim of its container, before he meticulously applied it to his lips.

Sasuke pat down a stray lock of hair and eyed his reflection critically. Several open beauty products sat opened on the counter, half used. "Was it too much?" He thought, asking his twin image aloud.

"No." A quiet voice stated.

Sasuke half turned and froze, surprised at his brother's sudden appearance. "Itachi!"

Itachi calmly approached him from behind.

Sasuke's skin flushed red beneath the fresh layer of powder. "Itachi. What are yo-"

Strong arms encircled his slim waist, caressing his near transparent yukata. Sasuke's skin was completely visible beneath it, each muscle shivering under Itachi's attention. "Perfect." He said, judging Sasuke's image in the mirror.

The yukata hung low on his hips accentuating his narrow curves. And Itachi was captivated as his fingertips pressed into the knot tying the robe together and pulled, revealing inch upon inch of Sasuke's creamy, white skin.

His hands caressed Sasuke's smooth thighs. "Aren't you a pretty girl?" Itachi said, pressing a finger into his painted mouth.

Sasuke sucked firmly on the intruding digit and nodded, his tongue swirling around the finger down to the knuckle before licking and nipping at the web in between. He opened his mouth to speak but saliva dribbled down his chin. Sasuke smiled as the previous blush consumed his face.

The corners of Itachi's lips quirked in the parody of a smile as wiped the drool from Sasuke's chin. "Don't get too excited, pretty girl." He murmured, watching Sasuke's face intently. "I haven't finished with you, yet."

His right hand which had been caressing Sasuke's thigh stroked his erection, which throbbed and purpled under his lingering attention. Itachi looked into Sasuke's slightly glazed eyes, "For me?"

He chuckled darkly underneath his breath, as his wet finger trailed a path down Sasuke's collarbone extracting various whimpers of need. Itachi circled his nipple and pinched at it harshly.

Sasuke urged his body to remain still, but against his will it pushed back against Itachi. Pathetic, broken whimpers escaping from his mouth. "Itachi! Touch me please…"

"I am touching you," he stated.

"More. I need more." Sasuke pleaded, as Itachi's hand continued to slowly stroke his painfully swollen cock. He could feel the pre-come dribbling down his thighs. He briefly wondered if the yukata would stain, but Itachi pulled on him with an especially hard jerk. He threw his head back moaning as his hips thrust in desperate need of more friction.

Itachi was enraptured with watching Sasuke in the mirror. He could see every subtle nuance as Sasuke moaned and writhed before him.

"Itachi!" He screamed and clenched his eyes shut.

Itachi covered Sasuke's mouth, stifling his loud vocal cries. "Come, pretty girl."


	3. Last To Fall

**Title:** Last To Fall  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Characters:** Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke (and Uchiha Mikoto)  
**Prompt:** 047. Heart.  
**Word Count:** 367 words  
**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** He is blessed. He is cursed. He is an Uchiha.

**A/N:** I suddenly had the urge to write Mikoto. I wanted to give her a point of view rather than the blandness of canon. Bad Kishimoto! Bad!

---

Sasuke's hair grows coarse and thick like the grass rising from the earth. Her fingers run through it lovingly. His breath comes out in small puffs of warm air against her palm, and for a moment a paralyzing terror shakes her and she stops breathing.

He is so small, so fragile. His chest rises and falls rhythmic and calm. The bones beneath his skin bird-like and delicate, with just enough pressure they could snap. They remind her of the tide she had only seen once as a young girl, but she remembers the calm always signals a storm.

Fresh air was heaved into her chest by the lungful. If the unthinkable happens, she can see a part of herself dying with him. The part of her that had not been killed after Itachi.

Is it wrong for a mother to love one child over the other? She remembers hating the sight of Itachi, his face was red with blood and eyes wide open. She thought herself cursed by the gods. How could she have given birth to such a monster?

Fugaku had gazed down lovingly at the child wrapped in his arms, his eyes had swam with pride and satisfaction. He saw the future of the clan.

She had seen the death of it.

The day of Itachi's birth had been the last time she had cried.

She leaned over the edge of the crib and kissed Sasuke's temple gently. This was her child, this is the awe of motherhood. How did she give birth to something so perfect? This is how Itachi should have been. She brushed her back the fringe of his hair and choked on a small well of regret.

He is blessed. He is cursed. He is an Uchiha.

---

When Itachi killed Fugaku part of Mikoto is relieved the day she had dreaded has finally come and part of her is so shaken apart with horror she can not move. Has he already killed Sasuke? Has he killed her child? She wants to ask why, but she knows why.

She clutches her hands to her chest and prays. A mother's dying wish. "Sasuke…"

Mikoto sees the smallest light of understanding in his eyes and smiles.

Her body was the last to fall.


	4. Just A Bad Dream

**Title:** Just A Bad Dream  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Characters:** Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke  
**Prompt:** 096. Writer's Choice.  
**Word Count:** 481 words  
**Rating:** R

**Summary:** His tongue feels like lead in his mouth and he can feel every pore on his body clogging with sweat.

--

His tongue feels like lead in his mouth and he can feel every pore on his body clogging with sweat. It hurts, why does everything hurt? He whimpers against the fever overtaking his system, barely recognizing the hand petting his hair slowly and sure. Soothing, a part of his mind not consumed with pain thinks. "We missed you so much Sasuke-kun."

He hears the voices. The voices always come, never giving him peace. "When will you wake up, Sasuke?"

Don't they understand why he can't answer? His eyes feel dry and achy, and he believes if he had not lost the will to feel years ago he would be crying. "Wake up! Why won't you wake up, bastard?"

Fists beat against his chest and cold tears that are not his own pelt down his cheeks. "Come back, Sasuke…"

He wants to speak. He wants to tell Sakura to stop crying. He wants Naruto to train with him and stop calling him a bastard. He wants everything to go back to they way it was. He wants so many things… He came back, wasn't that enough? He won't leave anymore. He can't. He couldn't even find the will to move. Why can't he move?

The jutsu, he remembers. He can feel it taking hold of his mind, again.

He gasps. The truth is he wants to make it stop. His body convulses and shakes, as his blood boils inside of his veins. His teeth grind together and he thinks he just bit through his tongue. The straps bite into his tender wrists harshly and he screams. Blood runs from the corners of his lips and he slips blissfully into unconsciousness.

His eyes are wide open, glazed, and dull. Sakura wraps her arms around herself and huddles at the edge of the bed. "Where are you, Sasuke-"

--

"Scream," says Itachi wiping the sweat away from his brow.

He shudders as the last of the convulsions rack through his body, leaving his wrists raw and chafed from scraping against the metal cuffs holding him down from the ceiling. The chains clank against the stone wall as he tries to regain his tender footing. He fingers the chain and staggers, falling back against the wall.

He avoids looking across the room, for he knows Itachi will be watching. He is always watching.

Fingers grip his chin, forcing him to look at that face. Into those eyes. He tries to turn his head away but fails. Itachi was, is always stronger. The Mangekyou Sharingan pierces through the last of his defenses, "Scream."

He screams. Oh does, he scream.

--

He shoots up in his sleeping bag, with a scream lodged inside of his throat and his breathing coming out in gasps.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asks timidly. "Are you okay?"

He blinks and shakes his head. "Fine."

"Are you sure?"

He scowls but nods nonetheless. "Just a bad dream."


	5. Take Me With You

**Title:** Take Me With You  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Characters:** Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke  
**Prompt:** 024. Family.  
**Word Count:** 383 words  
**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Sasuke believed he had failed in his search of revenge, but Itachi has other ideas.

**Author's Note:** I totally disregard anything past chapter 346 in regard to the Uchihas.

-

Blood was everywhere. Pools and pools of the crimson liquid surrounding their feet. Very likely all his own, Sasuke barely noticed as he dropped heavily to his knees. He had failed. His sword clattered uselessly to the ground beside him, glittering clean as if newly purchased. He grimaced. He was still so weak. He should have known better!

The sound of Itachi's cloak dragging across the ground startled him. He glanced up warily. He shuddered as he felt the air shift as Itachi lean into his personal space.

Itachi pressed the sword into his brother's hand, their fingers touching briefly before he released. He wrapped Sasuke's loose grip around the hilt, and carefully touched his brother's cheek. "Stay awake."

Sasuke coughed, his whole body heaving and shuddering with the effort not to retch up more blood. His brow furrowed, "I can't, Itachi. I am not strong enough."

"Yes you can, Sasuke. You are strong," he murmured, pressing his chest against his brother's back in support. "Just a little longer."

Sasuke nodded, leaning into the touch. He clutched the sword to his chest; his voice was no more than a broken whisper. "I am dying, nii-san. I am a failure." He bowed his head. "I did not get revenge for mother and father, not even for the clan. Why am I not strong enough?"

Breath tickled the back of his neck when his brother spoke. "You did not fail."

Sasuke shook his head wildly as angry tears coursed down his cheeks. "I did! I swore to kill you Itachi! I swore! I trained and trained and I still wasn't good enough. Just let me die. I can't- I-" His words choked up into his throat, and long line of blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth.

Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke's stomach. "Shh, Sasuke. Let me repeat, little brother. You did not fail." His fingers glided up his arms, idly noting their pale skin glowed in the moonlight, and entwined his calloused hands with Sasuke's around the hilt.

The confusion showed plainly on his pale, drawn face. Itachi smiled leaning over his shoulder, "Don't worry." He said and rubbed his fingers over his brother's near lifeless ones, plunging the tip of the blade slowly into Sasuke's abdomen. "We will go together."


End file.
